$ {18.87 \div 3.7 = ?} $
${3}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${8}$ ${7}$ ${.}$ ${.}$ $\text{Bring the decimal up into the}$ $\text{answer (the quotient).}$ ${.}$ $\text{How many times does }37\text{ go into }{188}\text{?}$ ${5}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ $-$ ${3}$ ${188}\div37={5}\text{ with a remainder of }{3}$ $\text{How many times does }37\text{ go into }{37}\text{?}$ ${7}$ ${1}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ $-$ ${0}$ ${37}\div37={1}\text{ with a remainder of }{0}$ $\text{The remainder is 0, so we have our answer.}$ $ {18.87 \div 3.7 = 5.1} $